The present invention relates to a lighted mirror apparatus which selectively projects light through sections of the mirror glass and is particularly useful as a lighted vanity mirror in an automotive vehicle.
Current motor vehicles include vanity mirrors on the visors on the passenger side and driver side of the vehicle. Lighted vanity mirrors typically include a light disposed on either side of the mirror glass. The lights are mounted in the visors with light-diffusing covers which detract from the aesthetics of the visor and mirror and increase the cost. Further, a smaller mirror surface must be used in order to accommodate the lights on the visor, making current vanity mirrors smaller than desired. A switch mounted on the visor allows the user to adjust the brightness of the lights between a high or low setting. However, current lights often are too harsh and even the low setting may temporarily "blind" the user, particularly in low light situations. More importantly, the light from the passenger vanity mirror can distract the driver of the vehicle or interfere with the driver's vision of the road at night.
Mirrors for non-vanity functions are known which incorporate a signal light behind the mirror surface. Such mirrors require special coatings and only project light of limited wavelengths. The mirrors and required special light sources are thus unduly expensive. Moreover, the limited wavelengths would not be suitable for a vanity mirror.